The Question
by Barbara123
Summary: pertanyaan polos yang menyelinap keluar dari mulutnya mengubah semuanya. Canon, NaruxSaku, no kyuubi attack, no war. Mind to read and review?


**Hai! Aku terinspirasi sama satu fiction dan memutuskan untuk nulis crita ini...**

**hope you like it :)**

**Warning: alur cepat! ooc! no kyuubi attack!  
><strong>

**disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><strong>THE QUESTION<strong>

"Ayah, apa itu seks?"

Minato tersedak ramennya. Lelaki yang bergelar hokage keempat itu menyeka sup ramen yang berceceran di wajahnya sekarang. Mata birunya melotot ke arah putra tunggalnya itu.

"Kau dengar dari mana?" tanyanya, sambil berusaha menghindari tatapan membunuh dari Kushina. Istrinya itu sudah mendelik ke arahnya seakan-akan tidak ada hari esok.

"Jiraiya-_jiichan_!" Naruto Namikaze meringis. "Aku melihatnya berbisik-bisik dengan Kakashi-_niichan_. Mereka membisikkan sesuatu seperti seks? Lalu mereka tertawa ketika aku bertanya kepada mereka."

"Akan kubunuh Jiraiya." Kushina menggeram pelan.

"Jadi? Apa seks, _dattebayo_?" Naruto bertanya lagi. Mata birunya melebar, bersinar-sinar, penuh akan rasa ingin tahu. Bocah lima tahun itu sama sekali tidak sadar kalau kedua orang tuanya sudah saling melirik dengan canggung. Minato menatap istrinya dengan tatapan memelas, namun Kushina menggelengkan kepala. Mata violetnya mendelik ke arah Minato, seakan-akan berkata 'awas-saja-kalau-kau-bicara-macam-macam'.

"Mmm… kau melakukan seks kalau kau sudah menikah ya, Naruto. Sekarang masih belum boleh."

"Kenapa, _dattebayo_!" Mata birunya semakin melebar, menatap ayahnya dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Karena seks cuma untuk kedua orang yang saling mencintai. Seperti aku dan ibumu." Minato mengangguk dengan mantap, bangga dengan penjelasannya sendiri.

"Jadi kalau aku harus membuat Sakura-_chan_ mencintaiku dulu, baru aku bisa melakukan seks dengannya?"

Lagi-lagi Minato tersedak, sedangkan tawa Kushina menggelegar.

Di detik itu juga Naruto Namikaze mempunyai impian lain selain menjadi hokage seperti ayahnya. Dia ingin menikah dengan Sakura, dan melakukan seks dengannya. Dan menjadi pasangan bahagia seperti ayah dan ibunya.

* * *

><p>Naruto mendengus bangga ketika dia sadar bahwa dia mempunyai pengetahuan yang lebih besar dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya di akademi. "Aku tahu seks itu apa!" Dengan bangga dia berseru di depan Sasuke Uchiha. Bocah berambut raven itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kosong. Dengan raut wajah bosan, dia mendengus.<p>

"Aku juga tahu." Dia menjawab dengan angkuh, tidak ingin kalah. "Kakakku bilang kalau kau melakukan seks untuk membuat anak."

Mata biru Naruto melebar, membuat Sasuke menyeringai penuh dengan kemenangan. "Aku tidak tahu itu, _dattebayo_! Bagaimana caranya?"

"Tidur bersama."

Di pikiran Naruto saat ini adalah sepasang suami istri yang tidur bersama dan di esok harinya, seorang bayi muncul di depan mereka. Dia bergumam. "Keren sekali, _dattebayo_!" Diam-diam, dia melirik ke arah anak perempuan berambut pink yang sedang memetik bunga di pekarangan akademi. "Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto berseru kencang sambil melambaikan tangannya. Gadis berambut pink itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Mata emerald-nya bertemu dengan dua sosok anak laki-laki di dalam kelas. Dia melontarkan senyuman termanis ke arah Sasuke, namun langsung mendengus ketika melihat Naruto yang masih melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Kau suka si rambut pink itu?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Dia menakutkan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia selalu tersenyum ke arahku…"

Naruto mendelik ke arah sahabatnya. Dia sadar kalau Sakura hanya tersenyum di depan Sasuke. "Aku benci kamu, Sasuke!" Bocah pirang itu mendengus sebelum dia meninggalkan sahabatnya yang melongo dengan bingung.

* * *

><p>Naruto mencoba segala cara untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Sakura. Dia melakukan hal-hal konyol, seperti meletakkan penghapus papan tulis di atas pintu dan menjahili guru. Dia tahu kalau dia tidak bisa membanggakan diri terhadap nilai akademik dan jurus-jurus ninjanya. Jadi dia sering berbuat iseng untuk menarik perhatian gadis itu. Tapi tentu saja, mata Sakura hanya terpaku pada Sasuke seorang.<p>

"Tim tujuh akan dipimpin oleh Kakashi Hatake," Iruka berseru kencang. "Anggotanya adalah Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno…"

"Yeah, _dattebayo_!" Bocah itu langsung melompat dari kursinya. Dia tidak menyangka mimpinya selama ini terkabulkan. Dia menjadi anggota tim dengan gadis itu. Dia melirik ke arah Sakura Haruno. Rambut pink-nya yang panjang tergerai di bahunya. Dia mengeluh dengan suara yang sangat keras, "Ini hari terburukku!"

"… dan Sasuke Uchiha!"

Di detik itu juga, Sakura melompat girang, membuat Naruto mengeluh. Dia melirik ke arah Sasuke Uchiha, sahabatnya yang mengangkat sebelah alis. Sasuke sadar bahwa Naruto sudah menganggapnya sebagai rival sejak dulu. Dia tidak peduli akan hal itu. Lagipula mereka sudah bersahabat sejak bayi, dan terkadang mereka sering membandingkan kemampuan masing-masing. Dia tidak peduli dengan kenyataan kalau Naruto ingin bersaing dengannya, dia tahu kalau dia bisa menang mudah terhadap Naruto. Namun dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya, kenapa Naruto sangat terobsesi terhadap Sakura sejak dulu.

"Dia melihatku apa adanya," Naruto menjawab sambil menyeruput ramennya. "Orang-orang terlihat segan padaku, hanya karena aku anak hokage. Kau tidak peduli kalau aku anak hokage," dia melirik ke arah Sasuke sambil meringis. "Sakura juga. Dia melihatku sebagai Naruto Namikaze. Dia tidak membandingkanku dengan Ayah. Aku tahu kalau dia menganggapku sebagai ninja gagal, tapi aku tidak masalah akan hal itu karena akan kubuktikan kalau aku juga bisa menjadi hokage!" Dia mengangkat mangkuk ramennya sambil menyeringai lebar. "Dan aku akan membuatnya tersenyum, membuatnya mengakui diriku, _dattebayo_!"

* * *

><p>Bocah empat belas tahun itu menatap ayahnya dengan terbelalak. "Serius?" Mulutnya terbuka lebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.<p>

"Ayah serius. Ibumu dulu sama sekali tidak menanggapi Ayah." Minato Namikaze meringis. "Dia menganggapku sebagai cowok yang lemah. Tiap kali aku tersenyum ke arahnya, dia mendengus dan langsung memalingkan wajah. Kadang-kadang dia membentak, 'Apa lihat-lihat!' ke arahku."

"Lalu? Kapan Ibu mulai suka dengan Ayah?" tanya Naruto, semangat. Minato bergumam pelan, tangannya menggeser kertas kerjaannya.

"Ayah pernah menyelamatkan ibumu dari penculik. Dan pada saat itu Ayah memuji warna rambutnya," Minato tersenyum lebar. Matanya menerawang. "Dan wajah ibumu langsung merona. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu."

"Aku selalu memuji Sakura-_chan_, tapi dia tidak pernah bertingkah seperti itu," Naruto mengerutkan kening. Minato tertawa sesaat.

"Suatu hari dia pasti akan menyukaimu, Naruto. Bagaimana kalau kau tunggu Ayah di taman? Kita berlatih beberapa jurus setelah aku menyelesaikan ini," Minato mengacungkan kertas kerjaannya. Naruto mengangguk dengan ceria, dan langsung melesat keluar lewat jendela. Kakinya melesat dengan cepat, melompati atap-atap rumah dan dalam waktu singkat, dia sudah tiba di taman. Naruto menghela napas pelan, ketika sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa mengajak Sasuke untuk latihan bersamanya. Sahabatnya itu sibuk menghabiskan waktu bersama kakak tercintanya, Itachi. _Mereka pasti sedang latihan bersama juga,_ batin Naruto. _Aku tidak akan kalah!_

Di detik ketika dia hendak mengeluarkan kunainya, dia mendengar jeritan nyaring. "Jangan macam-macam, dahi lebar!"

"Lepaskan aku!"

Mata Naruto langsung terbelalak ketika dia mendengar jeritan kesakitan Sakura. Dengan gesit, dia berlari ke arah sumber suara itu. "Hei! Lepaskan Sakura-_chan_, _dattebayo_!" Dada pemuda itu berdetak kencang. Amarah memenuhi dirinya ketika dia melihat seorang lelaki mencengkeram lengan Sakura. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pada saat itu, kemarahan menguasainya, membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan tenang. Ketika dia sadar, dia sudah berada di depan lelaki itu. Dan dia membentuk segel _kagebunshin_, membuat puluhan dirinya mengelilingi orang itu. Ketika salah satu dari _bunshin_nya membentuk pola rasengan di tangan, lelaki itu langsung melarikan diri sambil menjerit ketakutan. Naruto mendengus kesal. Namun dia cepat-cepat melupakan kekesalannya ketika melihat sorot mata Sakura.

"Terima kasih…" Sakura bergumam pelan, namun matanya tidak menempel kepada Naruto. Matanya menatap tanah, seakan-akan tidak mau melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto mulai panik sekarang. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada gadis idamannya itu. "Kau terluka? Mau kutemani ke rumah sakit?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tidak percaya kalau aku tidak bisa menghajar cowok sialan itu…" Dia tersenyum pahit. Tiba-tiba dia terduduk lemas di tanah. Tubuhnya bergetar, membuat Naruto bertambah cemas. "Kita bertiga… berhasil melalui ujian _chunin_, meski kita semua tidak terpilih. Tapi… hanya kau dan Sasuke yang berhasil memasuki babak terakhir…" Suara gadis berambut pendek itu semakin melemah. "Aku ini… memang lemah… Aku bukan apa-apa… Sesuai kata cowok tadi, aku hanya cewek berdahi lebar yang…"

"Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto mengguncang bahu Sakura tiba-tiba. "Kau tidak lemah." Mata birunya menatap mata Sakura lekat-lekat, membuat gadis itu tersentak. Dia tidak pernah melihat Naruto dengan ekspresi serius seperti itu. "Kau sangat cerdas. Kau membuat kita selamat semua jebakan di hutan waktu itu." Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Selain itu, kau memang berdahi lebar, tapi itulah yang menarik darimu. Aku merasa kalau dahimu itu mempesona."

Dan di detik itu juga, wajah Sakura terbakar.

* * *

><p>Naruto berjalan dengan santai menuju rumah sakit Konoha. Dia berkali-kali menyentuh rompi <em>chunin<em>-nya yang masih baru. "Ehem!" Dia dengan sengaja terbatuk beberapa kali sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu rumah sakit.

"Naruto!" Sakura Haruno berseru kencang ketika menatap teman satu tim-nya yang berdiri di depan pintu. Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah gadis itu ketika melihat rompi tersebut. "Akhirnya kau jadi _chunin_ juga! Lebih lambat dari kami semua, tapi tidak apa lah!"

Naruto menyeringai ketika mendengar kalimat itu. Memang, Sakura dan Sasuke menjadi _chunin_ dua tahun yang lalu, dan dia baru saja menjadi _chunin_ di tahun ini, ketika usianya tujuh belas tahun. Mau bagaimana lagi? Jiraiya dengan seenaknya menyeretnya keluar desa dan dia harus berlatih di bawah bimbingan Jiraiya selama nyaris dua tahun. Ayahnya langsung setuju, memikirkan kalau ini kesempatan baik baginya. Yah… tentu saja ibunya menentang mati-matian waktu itu.

"Jadi? Tim Kakashi siap untuk bertarung?" Sakura tersenyum. "Kudengar Kakashi-_sensei_ sudah merekrut satu orang sebagai pengganti Sasuke," gadis itu memutar bola matanya. Memang, Sasuke menolak untuk masuk tim Kakashi. Pemuda itu masuk ke pelatihan ANBU. Sasuke masih belum dipilih namun menurut Minato, Sasuke memiliki bakat yang besar untuk menjadi ANBU.

"Semoga anak baru itu menyenangkan." Naruto meraih kursi terdekat dan duduk di dekat Sakura. Gadis berambut pendek itu hanya mengangkat bahunya. Selama dua tahun ini, dia belatih keras di bawah bimbingan Tsunade. Memang, dia sudah banyak berkembang, namun dia lebih tidak menyangka akan perkembangan Naruto. Pemuda itu… sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti bocah lima tahun yang dulu selalu menyeringai seperti bocah tolol. Jambang Naruto sudah nyaris menyentuh bahu. Rahangnya menonjol. Tubuhnya sudah terbentuk. Sakura bisa melihat otot lengan Naruto yang terlapisi oleh lengan bajunya. "Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura langsung tersentak ketika mendengar panggilan itu. Matanya langsung bertemu dengan mata biru Naruto yang tajam. "Ada yang aneh dengan pakaianku?" Naruto bertanya lagi. Matanya menatap rompi yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sakura cepat-cepat menggeleng, mulai panik. Dia tidak mau mengakui kalau sebenarnya dua tahun tanpa Naruto sangatlah… sepi. Tidak ada lagi yang memanggilnya dengan nada ceria, tidak ada lagi yang membuatnya tertawa sampai dia terjatuh dari tempat duduknya, tidak ada lagi yang mengekornya dari belakang. Dua tahun itu terasa… aneh. Memang, awalnya Sakura senang karena dia merasa pengganggu cintanya dengan Sasuke telah lenyap. Namun perlahan-lahan dia sadar tanpa Naruto semuanya terasa asing. Dia juga tidak pernah lagi melihat senyuman Sasuke yang biasanya hanya ditujukan pada Naruto. Tim tujuh tanpa Naruto… sangatlah asing.

"Senang kau kembali," Sakura tiba-tiba berkata. "Sungguh." Dia tersenyum pelan, membuat Naruto mengusap rambutnya sambil meringis. Dua tahun di dalam kesepian itu, Sakura memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada latihan. Dia ingin menjadi kuat dan bisa diandalkan. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah bukan dunianya lagi. Dan dia juga tidak sadar bahwa selama dua tahun itu, Sasuke sudah… berubah.

"Aku belum bertemu Sasuke sejak aku kembali," ucapan Naruto membuat Sakura tersentak. "Aku mampir ke rumahnya, tapi dia tidak ada di sana, _dattebayo_," Naruto mendengus kesal. Sakura hanya bisa tertawa kaku. "Dia seakan-akan menghindariku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa."

"B-begitukah?" Sakura cepat-cepat memalingkan matanya, membuat Naruto semakin bingung. "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen?"

Mendengar tawaran itu, Naruto langsung melupakan semua kegusarannya. "Kencan ya, Sakura-_chan_!" Sakura tertawa sebelum menjulurkan lidahnya. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan santai menuju Ichiraku.

"_Onii-chan_!" Seruan nyaring yang sangat familiar membuat langkah Naruto terhenti. Dia menatap ke jalanan, di mana seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang melambaikan tangan. Naruto meringis dan mendekati adiknya.

"Naruko," dia mencubit pelan pipi adiknya sambil tertawa. "Sudah pulang dari misi?"

"Iya! Sekarang aku mau main ke rumah Sasuke!"

Kening Naruto berkerut. "Main ke rumah Sasuke? Untuk apa?"

Sakura mulai panik ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia cepat-cepat meraih lengan Naruto. "Ayo, Naruto! Ramen-mu sudah menunggu!"

"Ta-tapi…"

Tiba-tiba muncul sosok pemuda berambut emo yang sekarang berdiri di sisi adiknya. Mata biru Naruto melebar ketika melihat Sasuke Uchiha yang tersenyum _lembut_ ke arah Naruko. Naruto melongo, sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menepuk dahinya. "_Teme_! Kau…" ucapannya terputus dia sadar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pantas saja Sasuke menghindarinya. Pantas saja warga Konoha membicarakan adiknya dan Sasuke. _Pantas_ saja cowok-cowok yang selama ini mengincar adiknya menghilang tiba-tiba.

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke terbelalak. Dia tidak sadar bahwa Naruto dan Sakura berada di dekat mereka. "Adikku masih dua belas tahun, _teme_!" Naruto mengamuk begitu saja. Nyaris saja dia meraih tubuh ramping adiknya dan menyembunyikan dia dari Sasuke. Namun, tubuhnya langsung menjadi kaku ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Jangan bercanda. Kau sendiri sudah menyukai Sakura sejak usiamu lima tahun."

Wajah Naruto terbakar, sedangkan Sakura melongo. Pemuda pirang itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia menatap mata biru Naruko yang terbuka lebar, sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Naruto tahu bahwa adiknya lumayan terkenal di Konoha karena wajahnya yang manis. Sebenarnya dia bersyukur karena Sasuke menjaga adiknya dari tangan para 'Jiraiya-to-be' di Konoha ini. Namun… entah setan apa yang merasuki Sasuke sampai dia juga tertarik pada adiknya ini. Sambil menghela napas, Naruto berbisik dengan cepat di telinga Sasuke. "Jangan sampai ayahku tahu. Dia tidak murah hati sepertiku." Dia meringis sesaat ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang memucat.

"Sudah! Ayo ke Ichiraku!" Tidak ingin ada pertengkaran antara Sasuke dan Naruto, Sakura cepat-cepat menyeret Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang hal ini padaku, Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto mengeluh, kesal.

"Kita impas kalau begitu." Sakura mendengus.

"Impas?" Naruto mengerutkan kening.

"Iya. Kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau menyukaiku sejak umurmu lima tahun!"

Naruto mengatupkan mulutnya kencang-kencang, dan wajahnya terasa terbakar. Dalam hati, dia mulai menyumpahi Sasuke. "Yah… aku… anu… maksudku…" dia mulai terbata-bata, tidak tahu apa yang ingin diucapkannya. Namun, di detik ketika dia melihat wajah Sakura yang merona, dia tahu bahwa semua sumpahan yang akan dia lontarkan ke Sasuke mulai menghilang.

* * *

><p>Semuanya terjadi karena ketidaksengajaan.<p>

Dia tahu itu.

Hanya ketidaksengajaan.

Sakura hanya mampir ke rumah untuk mengajarinya pelajaran sejarah. Lagipula, ujian untuk menjadi jonin tidak mudah. Dia harus tahu banyak pengetahuan.

Dan… semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Ibunya membawakan beberapa makanan ringan, dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol bahunya sehingga bibirnya membentur bibir Sakura.

Dia bisa merasakan darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya. Dan mata birunya terpaku pada darah yang mengalir di bibir Sakura. Mereka berdua terpaku, saling menatap. Naruto sama sekali tidak sadar ketika ibunya bergumam 'uuppss,' lalu cepat-cepat menyelinap keluar sambil cekikikan.

Naruto tidak tahu apakah ibunya sengaja atau tidak. Yang pasti, kejadian itu langsung mengubah hidupnya.

* * *

><p>Naruto meminta maaf sampai nyaris bersujud. Setiap kali dia menatap bekas luka di sudut bibir Sakura, dia selalu merasa bersalah. Namun, dia masih bingung. Kenapa Sakura tidak menamparnya? Kenapa Sakura malah selalu menatapnya dengan wajah merah padam setiap kali mereka bertemu muka?<p>

"Dia ada perasaan terhadapmu." Sai, anggota baru Tim Kakashi menjawab dengan mudah. "Tertera di buku ini."

Naruto meraih buku yang ada di tangan Sai sambil melongo. "Apa-apaan ini? 'Gelagat-Gelagat Wanita yang Jatuh Cinta'? Sejak kapan kau membaca buku seperti ini!"

"Mau atau tidak? Sangat berguna. Aku sudah memberi satu pada Sasuke-_kun_."

Naruto melongo semakin lebar. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan Sasuke membaca buku seperti ini. Mata Naruto langsung terasa silau ketika dia membuka cover buku itu. Nyaris setiap halaman dihiasi dengan tanda _love_ berwarna merah dan pink. "Dia juga membeli buku ini." Sai menyodorkan buku lagi yang berjudul 'Cara-Cara Untuk Mendapatkan Wanita Idaman'. "Khusus untuk Naruto-_kun_, kuberi diskon dua puluh persen."

Naruto masih melongo, namun dia cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya. Dia tahu kalau adiknya sangat tomboy, keras kepala, kasar, suka main tangan. Tapi Sasuke bisa mendapatkan hati adiknya? Karena buku itu? "Kubeli. Berapa?"

* * *

><p>'Bertindak sesuai insting.'<p>

_Sangat membantu_, Naruto mencibir dalam hati. Dia sudah bertindak sesuai insting selama nyaris dua belas tahun terakhir, tapi dia tetap tidak bisa mendapatkan Sakura. Nyaris saja dia melempar buku yang baru saja dia dapat dari Sai. "Buku apa itu?" Suara Sakura tiba-tiba muncul dari balik punggungnya. Naruto tersentak kaget dan cepat-cepat menyembunyikan buku itu.

"B-bukan apa-apa!"

Sakura menaikkan alisnya dan mengangkat bahu. "Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih karena sudah menungguku," dia meringis. Memang, Naruto selalu bisa menemukan waktu dari sela-sela kesibukan untuk menemui Sakura. Banyak yang mengira kalau mereka sudah pacaran karena mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Naruto sangat menjaga Sakura. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak ingin hubungan mereka berdua hancur gara-gara kecerobohannya. Dia menikmati kesehariannya sekarang.

"Tidak apa. Sudah malam," Naruto menyeringai. "Ayo kuantar ke rumah."

Sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto menceritakan tentang pengalamannya berkenala dengan Jiraiya. Sakura tertawa berkali-kali, menertawakan kecerobohan sahabatnya itu. Naruto menyeringai semakin lebar ketika melihat tawa Sakura. Dia tidak bisa menyangka impiannya terkabulkan. Dia selalu berharap kalau suatu saat nanti Sakura akan tersenyum di depannya, bukan Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, dia melirik ke arah bibir Sakura. Naruto sadar bahwa luka bekas benturan itu sudah menghilang. Mata birunya tetap terpaku pada bibir tersebut. Dia mulai membayangkan, apa rasa bibir tersebut. Terakhir kali bibirnya menempel pada bibir Sakura, dia merasakan darah. Mata Naruto sudah menjelajahi wajah Sakura. Wajahnya yang mulus, pipinya yang sedikit merona karena tertawa, hidung yang mancung, mata emerald yang bersinar-sinar. Pemuda itu langsung mengerang ketika dia sadar bahwa dia sangat menyayangi wanita di sisinya. Dia sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang sangat besar dalam dirinya yang sangat menginginkan wanita itu. Naruto sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah menundukkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura.

"Naruto?" Mata Sakura terbelalak, kaget akan jarak wajahnya yang sekarang hanya terpaut beberapa senti dengan wajah Naruto. Namun, Sakura tidak menjauhkan wajahnya. Mata biru Naruto yang tajam seakan-akan memenjarakannya. Sakura berdiri diam, matanya masih menempel pada mata Naruto. Di detik kemudian, bibir Naruto sudah menempel di bibirnya.

* * *

><p>Dia tidak tahu bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi, namun dia tahu bahwa dia tidak keberatan akan semua ini. Berada di sisi Naruto sangatlah… menyenangkan. Sakura menyadari hal itu sejak Naruto kembali ke Konoha. Dia tidak bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa kehadiran Naruto. Lelaki itu bagaikan… matahari. Berada di sisinya membuatnya merasa hangat. Sering kali dia merasa depresi karena dia gagal menyelamatkan nyawa ninja yang diserahkan pada tangannya. Dia merasa tidak berguna. Orang-orang percaya padanya, berharap padanya, namun dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa ninja tersebut.<p>

Hanya Naruto yang bisa membuatnya merasa tenang kembali. Hanya Naruto yang bisa membuatnya merasa hangat. Terkadang Naruto melingkarkan lengan di sekeliling bahunya sambil tersenyum lebar. Terkadang Naruto berbicara padanya, bercakap-cakap, bercanda, bahkan berbuat iseng terhadapnya sampai emosinya nyaris meledak. Namun semua itu dilakukan Naruto untuk menghiburnya.

Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan ciuman menjadi hal rutin yang sering mereka lakukan. Awalnya, Naruto masih ragu-ragu, takut untuk menyinggung perasaannya. Namun semua perasaan malu dan ragu itu menghilang ketika dia membalas ciuman Naruto dengan lembut. Dia suka ciuman Naruto. Tidak terburu-buru, dan lembut. Terkadang pemuda itu menyeringai di bibirnya ketika sadar bahwa dia mempercepat tempo ciuman mereka. Dan Sakura selalu mengerang, kesal ketika selalu Naruto yang memutuskan kapan untuk menghentikan ciuman itu.

Apakah mereka sepasang kekasih?

Tidak ada yang tahu.

Yang pasti, mereka berdua tahu sesuatu. Mereka sudah tidak bisa terpisah satu sama lain.

* * *

><p>"Ayah, apa itu seks?"<p>

Naruto tersedak air minumnya. Mata birunya melotot ke arah kertas kerjaan yang sekarang basah oleh air. "Chiyo, kau dengar dari mana hal itu?" Dia menatap gadis kecil yang duduk di pangkuannya itu. Gadis berambut pink itu membalas tatapan ayahnya dengan polos.

"Teman-teman akademi yang bilang, _dattebane_!" Kushina, putri sulungnya berseru. Gadis yang dinamai sesuai dengan nama mendiang ibu Naruto itu menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah polos. Naruto terpaku sesaat, tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskan hal seperti itu kepada dua putri kembarnya ini. Dia melirik ke arah Sakura yang meringis.

"Mmm… bagaimana ya… _dattebayo_…" Naruto mengusap rambutnya dengan bingung. Lelaki terkuat di Konoha itu tidak bisa menang ketika menghadapi dua pasang mata polos yang menatapnya seperti itu. "Suami istri melakukan seks… untuk mendapatkan anak." Akhirnya Naruto menjawab.

"Cuma suami istri yang boleh?" tanya Chiyo lagi.

"Kok begitu? Padahal aku sudah janji dengan Sosuke supaya melakukan seks dengannya, _dattebane_!"

"Tidak boleh, _dattebayo_!" Naruto menjerit tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sosuke Uchiha, putra tunggal sahabatnya itu lebih baik menjauhi Kushina! Naruto menggeram pelan. Dia sudah memikirkan untuk menghukum Sasuke dengan menganugrahinya misi tingkat D seumur hidup.

"Chiyo, Kushina, ayo ikut Ibu pulang," Sakura masih tertawa ketika melihat wajah pucat Naruto. Sepasang anak kembar itu mengeluh, belum ingin meninggalkan ayah mereka. Sakura Namikaze meringis sebelum dia melambai tangan ke arah Naruto. Lelaki yang bergelar _hokage_ itu terdiam sesaat, teringat akan masa lalunya di mana dia menanyakan hal yang sama kepada ayahnya. Diam-diam, dia tersenyum simpul. Kedua putrinya akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk sepenuhnya mengerti akan kata tersebut. Yah… yang pasti dia akan berada di dekat mereka berdua, mengawasi dan melindungi mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**hope you enjoy this one shot! :)**

**mind to review?**

**PS: setelah satu jam, aku baru sadar kalau aku post story ini di category bahasa Ingris... =='**

**mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya yaaaa  
><strong>


End file.
